


Сны

by Danifar



Series: На русском [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, И снова я, КАК ВСЕГДА, Русский | Russian, без беты, приёмные дети, работорговля, хотя это позорище увидит вряд ли больше 2 человек
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Я не умею придумывать названия. И описания тоже. Но попробуем:Пацан шел к успеху в своем родном племени, но его схватили и продали. А потом купили. А потом уже совсем не пацан, а может даже и не тот пацан пытается понять, что ему за бред снился
Series: На русском [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 1





	Сны

По небу плыли чьи-то сны. Народ Эши верил, что сны перед рассветом ускальзают из голов людей и поднимаются вверх, чтобы попасть в чертоги богов. Красивые белые фигуры — это светлые приятные видения, а кошмары оборачиваются тучами с холодными слезами дождя. Вот и сейчас по небу лёгкими тенями плыла чья-то дрёма, а Шарэ собирался на свою первую охоту. 

Мальчику было немного страшно, ведь это будет первый раз, когда он пойдет один, без надзора старших опытных воинов, но он не показывал этого. Терпеливо стоя перед шаманкой, пока она наносила на его тело руны, приносящие удачу, силу и смелость, Шарэ предвкушал, как он выходит в лес и тут же нападает на след тигра! Или лучше может слона! И тут же его нагоняет и храбро приканчивает, возвращаясь домой героем.

Поклонившись шаманке, он сорвался на бег, подхватив копьё. Деревья приближались. Скоро! Совсем скоро он станет мужчиной!

Ступив на тропу охотников, Шарэ смерил шаг. Привычно пригнувшись он стал пробираться среди растений, держа оружие наготове. Мальчишка напряжённо вслушивался в окружающий мир. Где-то хрустнула ветка. Вспорхнула птица. Какой-то крупный зверь пробирался совсем рядом с ним, но Шарэ не видел его и не слышал дыхания. 

Мальчик покосился на обереги. Маленькая глиняная пичуга молчала и не махала крыльями, стремясь улететь. А значит это не злой дух, заманивающий его в темный мир. Шарэ решил продолжать следовать. Скоро будет спуск к воде, и там он наконец увидит свою будущую добычу.   
Тропа расширялась. 

Сеть упала неожиданно. Мальчик забился, пытаясь выпутаться, но это не приносило никакого эффекта. Из воздуха вокруг него появлялись люди, один за другим. В необычных одеждах, пахнущие железом, что-то лениво говорящие друг другу. Из речь звучала для Шарэ как говор рыб. Какие-то булькания, шипение и ни одной рычащей буквы. 

Правильно говорила шаманка, что белых людей прокляли боги, отселив их за черту воды, лишив дара слышать зверей и чувствовать деревья. Вот и рычать они разучились, осталось им только шипеть, как змеи и говорить водой, как рыбы. А кто верит змеям и рыбам? Разве могут их слова нести правду?

Его связали. Когда он пытался противостоять, ему лишь больно вдарили ногой в живот, а потом один из людей, от которого воняло наиболее сильно, щёлкнул пальцами и тело перестало подчиняться Шарэ.

А после... Тесная клетка, накрытая плотной тканью, регулярные побои, редкая еда, и запахи железа. Отовсюду этот противный запах железа. 

Иногда к нему водили людей. Странно одетые мужчины с отвращением рассматривали его смуглую кожу и рисунки на ней, а он рычал. Бессильно рычал, мечтая вцепиться в горло этим демонам. Твари!

Но однажды...

— Пойдешь со мной? — очередной посетитель внезапно обратился к нему на языке Эши. А Шарэ его уже почти даже забыл.

От неожиданности мальчишка перестал рычать и наклонил голову рассматривая его. Он был... Странным. Непохожим на остальных. И... Шарэ согласился.

***

Странный сон. Он встал из неудобного кресла и прошёлся по комнате. Очень странный. Ему снилось, что... Он был мальчишкой-дикарём, которого поймали работорговцы и продали какому-то мужику с внешностью его отца... 

Странный.

Ночной город подмигивал неоновыми вывесками, а Шура давил на виски, пытаясь унять головную боль. Таблетка не помогала, лишь породила неприятные ощущения в горле. В детстве он попал в аварию и потерял большую часть памяти, но он совершенно точно жил тут. Он помнит. Или...

А по небу печально плыли чьи-то кошмары, унося с собой невыплаканные слезы.


End file.
